


Wrong name... but good taste

by Jethny



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Ass Play, Barebacking, Choking, Cock Slapping, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, FaceTime Sex, Kind of Double Penetration, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Dream, Shameless Smut, Spanking, consensual dominance, kind of threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jethny/pseuds/Jethny
Summary: Sebastian has a sex dream that includes Robert and being banged with both Chris’ and Robert’s cocks in his hole. Surprisingly, or not, Chris makes sure that his lover's dream becomes kind of real.





	Wrong name... but good taste

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so very much for all the kudos and comments I received on my previous work, it means a lot to me! Here’s a new EvanStan story: it’s pure smut, turning into kind of a threesome through some phone sex and FaceTime… It wasn’t supposed to be that long, but it was obviously what the characters needed, so who I am to forbid it, uh?
> 
> Anyway, it’s really dirty and kinky smut. Please mind the tags.  
>  It's not beta'd, English is not my native language, so all mistakes are mine.  
>  Hope you’ll enjoy. Let me know!
> 
> Disclaimer: this is a work of fiction. There is none intention to cause offence or harm against the actors.
> 
> A big thank you to [Falka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falka_tyan/pseuds/Falka_tyan) for the kindness with which she reread and corrected all my story's mistakes. Thanks to her, the story looks way better.

Sebastian is a fucking hottie in bed. Let's be honest, it's a fact. And that's one aspect of Sebastian's personality that Chris loves. Since they’ve been dating, many months, they have had the opportunity to experience a lot of sexual practices, and it has always been amazing to discover all these sensations together. It keeps getting them closer to each other, increase their connection. One of Chris's joys is to be able to enjoy how comfortable Sebastian is with his body, his desires, his needs, his words, when they make love. He’s so responsive and talkative, but also tender and delicate and mostly attentive at Chris’ needs and reactions in order to please him, it’s a pleasure to be intimate with him. Of course, the bonus is that Sebastian is hot as fuck. Just look at his face. His body. His fucking hair. His mouth. Then think about him naked in bed just waiting for your touch. And do the math.

Chris is a lucky bastard. That’s what he thought when a morning he wakes up at the sounds of Sebastian’s moans. His lover is curled up against him, his pelvis and hips rubbing slowly at Chris’ thighs, making clear to Chris that Sebastian is rock hard, while his head rests on the pillow just near Chris’ ears. This way, Seb’s moans are distinctly hearable even if his voice is very low, his breath caressing gently Chris’ ears. The sight Chris has when he opens his eyes is quite delicious, and arouses him immediately, as both of them have fallen asleep naked last night after having some good sex. Chris is completely awake and tuned on when a very perceptive _“Fuck, Chris”_ escaped Sebastian’s lips, Seb now moaning even more loudly.

As Sebastian is plainly enjoying the sex dream he’s obviously having, Chris decides it only would be kind of him if he helps his lover to savor even more the dream he’s having. So he slowly turns around to be on his side, facing Sebastian and lightly kiss Seb’s neck, several times, which provokes multiple sighs of contentment from Seb. When Chris starts moving down Sebastian’s body until he’s up to his hips, he is rewarded with the pleasant sight of Seb’s hard cock already leaking.

Chris fully smells the masculine scent before licking the tip of the length which immediately starts jerking under his tongue, due to the attention. Chris reiterates several licks, observing how his lover reacts, but Sebastian does not seem to wake up, on the contrary. Sebastian appears even more immersed into what is obviously a very good erotic dream. Reassured, Chris suddenly shallows Seb’s cock in his mouth, slowly blowing him. The good attention produces others moans from Seb, who lets escape some groans now too. The sweet sounds emitted by Sebastian’s mouth quickly harden Chris’ cock.

“Oh fuck, Chris—oh fuck, fuck, yes…” Sebastian now moans continuously at each lap of Chris' tongue, which is now playing with the cock’s slit, catching a sigh of ecstasy from Sebastian, who pushes deep in Chris’ throat prompting him to swallow the excess of saliva and continues to blow him.

The pre-sperm coming out of Sebastian's juicy hard cock watered Chris' mouth, who is moaning now as he sucked on his lover’s cock. The vibrations of Chris’ throat from his moans cause others groans from his lover, and Sebastian’s cock leaks even more. Chris takes pleasure in hearing every new _"Chris"_ whose escape from his lover's mouth, clearly dreaming of Chris sucking or fucking him. Chris slips a hand gently to lift Sebastian's balls and starts massage them. Then he lowers his head slightly and alternately lick and suck each ball while he wanks Sebastian’s cock.

Chris starts again sucking his lover’s big cock, making sure to dig his cheeks to suck up the shaft hardened by excitement. He applies a hand at the base of Seb’s cock in order to jerk him off at the same time.

Sebastian gesticulates more and more, moaning with his mouth wild-open, knocking his pelvis forward to push more deeply his cock into Chris’ hot and wet mouth. Sebastian seems so caught up in his dream and in the pleasure that Chris gives him, he is about to wake up, between two states of consciousness. Chris and Sebastian continue to moan for several minutes, each one disconnected from reality.

The pleasure is so intense and so good, and all Chris can focuses on is Sebastian’s dirty moans and his hard cock fucking his mouth hard and good, and his lover moaning his name, again and again, with some _“Oh yes fuck, oh please, more, hmm, Chris, baby, fuck”_ , and then a _“Fuck, Robert, fuck yes”_ , and suddenly it’s not his name Sebastian is moaning anymore.

Chris abruptly stops under the surprise of Sebastian's words, but he does not pull off Sebastian's cock, which is still so hard. The loss of sensation makes Sebastian open his eyes as he eventually wakes up slowly, his eyes falling directly into Chris’, who is staring intently at him.

A few seconds of silent float in the room, during which Sebastian seems to analyze and quickly understand the situation – it's early in the morning, he just had an erotic dream, Chris was naturally sucking him while he savored his dream, himself moaning like a slut while Chris copiously swallowed his big hard cock soaking and filling Chris's mouth with pre-cum, moaning Chris' name endlessly and asking for more, half awake, and _oh fuck, moaning Robert's name_. Oh damn shit. He is so dead.

“Hm, hi,” Sebastian tries. “So, uh, I—I really don’t know… I mean, I, fuck, I’m sorry, dreams you know, uh…”

Chris removes his mouth from Sebastian’s cock and looses the grip he had on it, the dick beginning to soften as Sebastian realizes the delicate situation, his own words, his own _moans_ just seconds ago, and tries to justify himself.

“Baby… please, let me—“

“Don’t,” Chris interrupts him.

“Chris, come on please, it’s nothing! It’s, I—I fucking don’t know what it even is, just let me—oh, fuck—“ Sebastian can’t finish his sentence as Chris is deep-throating him, swallowing him completely, sucking him hard and fast, his gaze stuck into Sebastian’s eyes, his own eyes kind of smirking at Sebastian.

“Oh my god Chris, of fuck, what are you—oooh god, stop, you don’t have to—holy shit yes Chris, please—fuck, suck my cock baby, yes, yes, yes…” Sebastian says in an incoherent way, completely taken off guard by Chris’ reaction and overwhelmed by pleasure, his cock totally hard again now.

Chris puts a hand on Sebastian's hip and presses lightly so that Sebastian understands the idea and settles himself lying on his back. Chris then adjusts his position so that he is kneeling between his legs, having his head inclined, giving him better access to suck him more eagerly.

Chris is so damn good at giving heads, and love so much to suck and lick all over Sebastian’s dick, that his lover is lucky to be used to receive a lot of blowjobs, on regular basis. Nevertheless, this doesn’t remove the thrill of excitement Sebastian has each time feeling Chris’ playful tongue caress the most sensitive spots of his cock, insisting on the slit, Chris hand tightening his grip at the base. Chris’ other hand holds Sebastian firmly at the hip, letting Chris dominate his lover in such a position, all Sebastian likes. And sometimes, it’s what Sebastian needs. Feeling possessed by Chris, allowing him to control his pleasure, and let himself release all the tension, and just _feel_.

“Are you thinking about him, love?” Chris asks, finally letting Sebastian’s cock rest a little, but still jerking him.

“What? N—No! Of course not, Chris! I promise y—you, I’m really not,” Sebastian replies, breathless because of the sweetness Chris’ hand is still giving him. “I’m only thinking ‘bout you, about your p—pretty mouth.”

“I bet you are, kitten,” a lick from the base to the tip of Seb’s shaft, “but think about _his_ ,” another wet lick, “or _his_ and mine,” Chris adds. “I mean, I don’t know what _exactly_ you were dreaming of,” a lick to Sebastian’s balls, making him whimper, “but it was clearly a hell of a wet dream, with some _‘Chris, oh Chris’_ and some _‘fuck Robert yes’_ ”, this sentence making Seb escape new moans, “and I want you to give me all the _‘Chris’_ and _‘Robert’_ you can. Because you’re not the only one thinking RDJ is hot as hell. And this, you moaning his name, is fucking hot, baby.”

Sebastian opens his eyes wide and looks like as if he were going to object to Chris’ last remark, but Chris is faster than him and he stops Sebastian just before he can speaks. “Fuck no, you are definitely not going to deny that when I have your hard cock in my mouth, thanks to a sexy dream you just had with him.”

“Chris, oh fuck, C—Chris, you were there too, I—I mean, it does not excuse me, but you were there too. You… both were there in fact,” Sebastian says while remembering the facts as he speaks.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yes, but it was a fucking _dream_! We can’t control dreams you know Chris, and I really don’t know why I dreamt such a thing, I guess I’m just feeling horny when I can sleep with you and… I don’t know, it gives some ideas to my brain.”

“And what a lovely idea you have.”

To punctuate his sentence, Chris straightens up a moment, puts his left leg alongside Sebastian’s right leg, still on his knees, and he supports his weight with one hand near Sebastian’s head and kiss his lover passionately during long seconds, with a lot of tongue during the kiss. They moan heavily as their lips connect.

Sebastian grabs Chris’ head with one of his hands and accentuates the kiss, while with his other hand he squeezes and caresses Chris’ back and chest. Then, Sebastian brings Chris’ body closer to his until Chris finally capitulates and lies down on him.

“Fuck,” they swear at the same time as their erections brush when their bodies press against each other.

Sebastian pushes his hips forward to rub his penis against Chris’, seeking to regain the good sensations of pleasure.

“You, moaning his name, is fucking hot, baby,” Chris confesses to his ear in a breath, making Chris thrilled. “And I’m 100% ok with that.”

“You always surprise me a little more, Captain Kinky.” Sebastian let out a sweet laugh which is quickly curtailed by a moan when Chris throws a bunch of kisses on Sebastian’s neck, a very sensitive spot as he well knows. “I—I didn’t thought you—you, oh fuck Chris, that you had such a crush on Robert.”

“Oh and what about you, uh?” Chris slides a hand along Sebastian’s body until he reaches his lover’s cock and then he starts to jerk him off slowly. “Everyone has a crush on Robert. And I’m not the one dreaming about Robert sucking my dick. Even if that doesn’t mean I never dreamt about that.”

Sebastian lets out a groaning sigh.

“He wasn’t—oh fuck you, oh baby yes,” Sebastian exclaims, as Chris wanks him faster and harder, sucking on Sebastian’s neck’s skin, leaving a little hickey, yet visible, marking him.

“Oh he wasn’t hm? So tell me, what he was doing to you Seb? Pounding you hard and fast? Or maybe was he fucking your pretty mouth as the little slut you are?” At these words, Chris slaps gently but firmly the head of Sebastian’s cock, Seb letting out a cry of surprise, but moans louder, his cock leaking even more.

“I’m n—not going to tell you, it’s personal,” Sebastian teases, his eyes closed, his head thrown back into the pillow, giving better access to his neck for his lover’s aggressive mouth.

“So you are to me. _Personal_.”

“Jealous.”

“I’m not. Don’t need to be. I know you,” Chris says in a serious tone, making Sebastian open his eyes so he can look deeply at Seb’s gaze.

“Didn’t you just say seconds ago I was a _little eager slut_?”

“I didn’t say _eager_ , but fuck yes you are. And you’re _my_ little slut.” As if to prove that, Chris slams more strongly this time Sebastian’s cock, which vibrates at the sensation, pulsing under Chris’ touch.

“Fuck,” Sebastian groans for the umpteenth time. “And you, are the only Avengers I _love_.” Sebastian captures Chris’ lips and gives him a sweet kiss that turns quickly enough into a dirty feverish kiss full of sexual tension.

“But—mmh Seb—but not the _only_ Avengers you’d fuck, am I right baby?”

Sebastian moans loudly for long seconds during which ones Chris is busy giving him pleasure by wanking Seb’s extremely hard cock, Chris sucking now at his lover’s sensitive nipples, and Sebastian looks completely debauched and out of reality, having totally forgotten Chris’ question.

“Answer me,” Chris commands, withdrawing his hand from Seb’s dick.

“W—what was the question, _sir_?” Sebastian responds by accentuating the last word, misunderstanding the tone used by Chris and what that implies.

“No _sir_ , Seb, I’m just playing. Unless you want to?”

“Another time maybe… but not now, no,” Sebastian answers honestly.

“Want me to _Bucky_ you?” Chris asks with a wink, as they sometimes like to roleplay and fuck as Bucky and Steve.

“Not this time no. What was the question again?”

“Am I the only Avengers you’d gladly fuck?”

“Obviously no,” Sebastian responds honestly with a smirk, as he knows that’s what his lover is seeking for.

“Who?”

“Come on Chris, do you really wanna hear me enumerate everyone from Marvel’s cast I’d rather fuck? Cause the list is pretty long. As a lot of people in this cast have in common to be fucking hot.”

“True. Let’s just focus on RDJ for now then,” Chris says.

“And what about you going back to suck my dick instead, eh?” Sebastian replicates.

“Alright. I can multitasks you know.” Chris stands up to sit next to Sebastian. “On your fours.”

The tone of Chris’ voice is firm and makes Sebastian obey immediately as he knows in advance that no matter what Chris has in mind, it can only be fucking awesome for both of them. So he sits and puts himself in position as requested, settling as comfortably as possible. Chris then settles himself behind Sebastian’s legs.

“Spread your legs a little more please,” So Sebastian does. “Lengthen your chest a bit more into the sheets and pillows and arch your back—yeah, just like that Seb, bring out your ass for me.”

In this position, Chris can see all of Sebastian perfect ass, his hole clearly visible and ready to be devoured by Chris’ mouth, lips and tongue, ready to be fucked. Chris puts his hand on Sebastian’s right buttocks, kneads it gently with his palm. He slips his hand slowly down Sebastian’s thigh, making him shudder.

“So, I have an offer for you,” Chris speaks, now kissing Sebastian’s low back, just above his hole. “It’s very simple. You talk, I lick.” Sebastian shudders at these words because Chris has his mouth just above his asshole and Chris’ hot breath sensually caresses Sebastian’s hole. “You talk good and dirty to me about Robert, about all the things you want him to do to you and all the things _you_ want to do to him, and I lick you all good and suck at your pretty hole, fucking you with my tongue, and I promise you to make you black out.”

“Oh fuck, Chris,” is all that Sebastian manages to answer Chris’ offer.

“I suppose it’s a _yes_?”

“Fuck you Chris, of course it’s a damn _yes_ , just eat me out already please!”

To this fervor, Chris rushes immediately on Seb’s hole, eagerly licking it. He gives quick licks, lapping the hot skin, playing with his tongue all around the hole. It lasts for a couple of minutes of pure pleasure for Sebastian, and Chris just savors his lover’s meow.

Then, Chris pushes his tongue forward into the hole, gently forcing the entrance, spreading the resistant muscles. When the tip of his tongue is inside, and that Sebastian moans louder and louder and his legs are shaking, Chris starts wanking again Seb’s cock, while still fucking him with his tongue.

After some more time, Chris stops a moment all those licks in order to talk to Sebastian.

“I’m not hearing anything, love.”

“Oh god, I can’t Chris, I can’t talk when—I’m sorry but—“ Sebastian tries.

“I’m sure you can, kitten, be good for me as you always are.”

Chris sucks at Sebastian’s asshole, licks it, fucks it as deep as he can.

“It’s… I mean, what do you want m—me to tell you?”

“Just tell me what Robert was doing to you in this dream, how did he touch you to make you moan so much?” And as he speaks, Chris jerks Sebastian’s dick, kissing his thighs, then his buttocks.

“It’s kind of fuzzy… but he sucked me and… I think I sucked him too, oh fuck yes I sucked his cock,” Sebastian remembers, arching further his back to spread a little more his ass to Chris.

“Did you kiss him? “

“Y—yes, I’m s—sorry.” Sebastian’s breathing is now very jerky.

“Don’t be, just tell me more.”

“We… we were fucking, in our bed, just here, he fucked me rough and _shit_ , I liked it so much.”

“Of course you did Seb.”

“I was taking all his huge cock in my ass and, suddenly, you were here with us, and I was filled with _your_ cock in my mouth while he was pounding me hard.”

“Oh fuck.” Chris lets out a sigh at those words, picturing very well the scene Sebastian is describing him.

With his right hand Chris grabs his very hard and dripping dick, full of pre-cum, and he masturbates promptly as he continues to fuck Sebastian’s hole, which is now well loosened.

“More,” Chris asks, panting, his hot breath making quiver Sebastian.

“You both used me so good, I was all _yours_ , completely fucked, so full, and then I was taking you _both_ inside me, and I came so hard all over my chest, but you both kept screwing my ass like the slut I am and y—you _kissed_ , and I was trapped in the middle, it was so intense, and so much, and, and f—fuck, I wake up and, you were there s—sucking me, of fuck Chris, I need you to fuck me baby, just fuck me right now please.”

Trembling with excitement, Chris spreads Sebastian’s buttocks with both hands in order to bring out his hole. Chris laps eagerly and then he begins to slowly circle Sebastian’s asshole with the tip of his index and middle finger. Chris spits twice on the hole – making Sebastian stifle a cry in the pillow—and plasters his saliva on Sebastian’s entrance. He slowly pushes the tip of his index finger, and Sebastian’s hole sucks it right away. Chris starts to fuck Sebastian’s ass, softening the muscles of his hole, then he quickly adds his tongue in the process, licking the outlines of the hole.

Chris pushes the tip of his tongue alongside his finger, helping Seb’s hole to relax. He spits several times on the hole, playing with the saliva with his two fingers before he shoves it into Sebastian’s eager ass, pressing the digits at the entrance. When he feels Sebastian eases up enough, Chris stuffs both his fingers deep into his hole that sucks them in entirely.

Chris installs a fast and deep rhythm, thrusting Seb’s ass as this one deserves to be fucked, spanking Seb's buttocks specifically to make him moan dirtily and confirm for himself that Seb is enjoying the moment.

“Do you wanna be a good boy for me, Sebastian?” Chris asks him, whispering at Seb’s ear.

“Y—yes please. Always. Tell me what you want me to do.” Sebastian’s answer is instant, making Chris smile with satisfaction.

“Do you wanna play?”

“What is the game?”

“Just a _I-dare-you-to_ game. Because I know you _love_ to please me and be good for me.”

“Mmh… And what do you dare me to do exactly, Chris?” Sebastian is lost in his pleasure, as Chris is still working at opening him, fucking him deep with his two slick fingers, hitting his sweet spot time to time.

“I dare you to call Robert right now and hold a conversation of at least a minute with him, without him suspecting what we are doing.”

Sebastian stops breathing for a few seconds. He stands up suddenly and turns his head to the right until he meets his partner’s gaze. He stares at Chris completely dazed for a moment, blinking his eyes several times, but no sounds coming out of his mouth which is wide open.

“What?,” is the only thing Sebastian manages to articulate.

“I dare you to.” Chris pushes deeper into Sebastian's body, rubbing firmly his fingers on the right spot which makes Seb tremble with pleasure. He kisses his lover’s shoulder blades, his left shoulder, then the hollow of his neck, while he increases the rhythm of his penetrations.

“You… You want me to… Are you completely out of your mind?”

“Seb…,” Chris begins, even if he doesn’t even know what he’s going to say.

“Oh my god, you really _are_ serious! You actually want me to call him, _right now_ , when you are bloody fingerfucking me?!” Sebastian says, seeming quite shocked and upset, but at the same time, looking extremely excited by the idea of doing what Chris proposes and on the edge of losing it, as Chris fucking bite him in the neck, making him tighten the muscles of his hole around Chris’ fingers.

“I’m sure I can make you FaceTime him,” Chris continues, pushing his luck even further.

“I’m not actually your fucking _whore_ you know, I have limits, Chris,” Sebastian teases. “And you’re not so overpowering that you think you are,” he adds, trying to be a little convincing, but totally failing at as a loud moan escapes his mouth at the end of his sentence.

“Fuck limits. I only want to give life to your fantasy, kitten.”

“So kind of you. You’re just dying because of picturing all the three of us fucking, you f—fucking want it to happen,” Sebastian was on the verge of coming, he can feels it, but he doesn’t want it to be the end this soon. “Oh fuck, Chris, Chris, I—I’m so fucking close.”

As if Chris could read his lover’s mind, he gently pulls out of his fingers of Seb’s hole and instead, he grabs Sebastian’s balls firmly, and squeezes hard, delaying Sebastian’s orgasm. Seb moans for both the pleasure and the pain that the emprise around his cock produces, a sweet electrifying delight.

He throws his head back which lands against Chris’ body, as he feels a shiver run through him and in particular in his reddened cock, feeling as if he’s going to come, while he knows very well that he can’t.

“That’s it baby, breath for me, it’s okay, I got you,” Chris reassures him, embracing Sebastian by his waist, hugging him from behind against his chest, kissing his nape. He continues to hold Sebastian in that position for a few seconds until he feels his breathing slow down a little and his body relax.

“You good, Seb?”

“Hmm, ‘am ok,” Sebastian answers, looking completely lost, breathless, his eyes still closed. On his knees against Chris, he can pretty well feel his lover’s hard erection pulsing against his low back and it’s all it takes him to be back in the game. “More,” he says in a breath.

“What do you want, my pushy kitten?” Chris provides gentle caresses on Sebastian’s belly, along his arms, touching his skin with the tips of his fingers, making Seb thrill as the excitement comes back vigorously and running all over Sebastian’s body.

“Play some more.”

“What do you need?”

“You to fuck me,” Sebastian confesses gladly.

“Hm, I don’t know… Are you gonna be a good boy for me?” Chris asks mischievously, gently biting Sebastian’s neck.

“Oh fuck you, just give me my damn phone,” Sebastian conceals finally.

Chris lets go off Sebastian, hunting for Sebastian’s phone which is lying on the night table. When he reaches it, he quickly unlocks Sebastian’s phone and immediately looks for Robert’s name in the contacts list. Sebastian sits on the bed, looking obviously both nervous and overexcited. Chris sits next to him, catching Sebastian’s right’s hand.

“Seb, if you don’t want to, you really aren’t—“ Chris starts.

“I’m not fucking chicken-hearted. Give me the fucking phone so I can win your kinky dare.” Sebastian takes the phone Chris hands him, then he lies down on the bed. He takes a deep breath trying to calm himself, his index finger almost on the button, ready to dial Robert’s number. “You better suck me during the call, Chris. And make it fucking good.”

“Oh, I can even do better than that, baby. When did I ever disappoint you, uh?”

Feeling that he is utterly fucked even before he presses the button, Sebastian kisses Chris dirtily for a few seconds, then he pushes on Robert’s name. He puts on speakers the call for Chris to be able to hear the conversation he sure would mortified him for the next time he’ll be in front of Downey.

After several rings, Sebastian hears Robert’s breath before his voice when he picks up, making his cock twitch and Chris stifle a sigh, and with that, Sebastian definitively knows that he could never look at Downey anymore without thinking about this moment.

“Hi Snowflake!” Robert answers cheerfully.

“H-Hi, how are you, it’s been a long ti—ime,” Sebastian initiates, stumbling on the last word, as Chris settles himself between Sebastian’s outspread legs and begins to kiss his belly, the inside of Seb’s thighs.

“Yes indeed! Well I’m fine and what about you? It’s quite rare for you to call me, is everything alright?”

Oh great, Downey has to be so nice and concerned about him, when he is being a kinky pervert with his boyfriend. _That’s perfect_.

“Yeah, sorry Robert, I know I’m not a perfect friend all the time…” Sebastian doesn’t even know how he manages not to laugh and appear credible, as he clearly is _not_ a good friend right now. “But y—yes—hm, yes everything’s ok, don’t worry, I just wanted to get some news.” Chris and Sebastian have the same thought: _thanks God, Stan is a fucking good actor_.

“Alright, that’s good! So you just miss me and wanted to hear my voice, huh?” Downey is such a pain in the ass. They both can picture the smirk their friend is surely having right now.

Chris suppresses a chuckle as he hears Downey's innuendo. It's not new that Robert likes to please and seduce or even flirt with mostly everyone, and he visibly enjoys the admiration and interest that Sebastian has given him since they met.

Chris has noticed it from the beginning, whereas Sebastian’s lack of self-confidence makes him sometimes blind to certain things. But Chris doesn’t need to be jealous given the bond of trust he has with Sebastian in their relationship, especially since he is not stupid, he knows Robert is very observant and far from being blind. That’s why he feels he can afford such a joke by pushing his luck so far and call RDJ in such a position. He knows _he’ll get it_. And that’s what turns him on so much.

“Y—yes, yes, of course I miss you Rob, it’s too bad we can’t see each other more often.”

Sebastian’s breathing is panting, louder, as he takes a deep breath of oxygen to try to minimize his chances of whimpering in a completely obscene way after having only three sentences exchanged. He _cannot_ lose this bet so easily. And at the same time, he _wants it_ so much. For Robert to know what a slut he is, and for Chris to punish him for being _bad_.

Before Robert can reply anything, Sebastian’s throat lets out a deep moan when Chris takes him whole in his hot and wet mouth and starts to blow him without waiting, digging his cheeks and proving Sebastian what a nasty slut he is at sucking cocks.

“Seb? You sure you’re ok?”

“Uh, yes… I—I’m, f—fine, totally.” He’s very not convincing, but with Chris’ lips around his shaft, he can’t think straight. Then, Chris is shoving two fingers into his butt and Sebastian can’t control himself and thrusts deeply into Chris’ mouth, making his lover choke loudly around his dick.

“Huh. Are you, by any chance, with Chris?” Robert asks, seemingly having an idea in mind.

“Wha—what ? What do you mean ‘with Chris’”?” Seb is totally panicked at once, opening his eyes wide, his hand immobilized in Chris’ hair.

“With him, like, right now, _physically_ ,” he answers, emphasizing the pronunciation of the last word.

“Oh, ok, uh, I mean… yes? Yes, he’s here too,” Sebastian gives in.

“Oh yeah? So I can tell. I’ll swear I just heard him, hm?” Robert teases them.

“What? No, I heard no—nothing.”

“Anyway… What you guys are doing?”

“Well, C—Chris is… visiting me.” _Sucking me._ “For a couple of days.” _For what seems like forever._ “Cause, he was in town…” _Cause he’s a fucking kinky cock-warmer._ “So, yeah—just hanging together. Catching time, you know.” _Very not convincing_ , thought Sebastian. He’s a very bad liar.

“Yeah, I guess I know.”

“We, we just thought that maybe you were going to be in town too?” Sebastian tries, as a neuron in his brain seems to be functioning he doesn’t know how, despite the situation, and gives him a thin idea of a lie, more or less credible.

“That’s nice of you guys, but no, unfortunately my next days off are going to be rare for a while. You know what it is.”

“O-oh, hm, I-I know, yeah, it’s too bad,” says Sebastian when all he is thinking is _fuck it’s too good, so fucking good_. And he really is disappointed with Robert’s answer, like frustrated, even if he has to be realistic. He was not going to invite RDJ to his house so they could fuck all the three of them, right?

Nope, definitively not. Just a fantasy.

After that, a few seconds go by during which Chris licks Sebastian’s balls, sucks at them, and plays with them in his mouth with his tongue. Seconds of relative silence as Seb suppresses many moans as Chris is now milking his prostate thoroughly, deeply and fervently, and Sebastian feels that he will not be able to keep pretending for a long time. If it is what they haven’t been totally caught for a long time.

“Isn’t it too hot?” Downey is not an idiot. But he is a player, too.

“I’m sorry what?” Sebastian is in another world made of embarrassment and pleasure. A strange, but good world.

“The weather,” clarifies Robert, “quite sunny.”

“Oh yes, the weather, too hot, hell yes, so hot in there… “ Sebastian was losing it and Chris savors his victory in advance, pushing slowly a third finger into Sebastian’s hole.

Sebastian lets a loud moan escape as Chris laps at his balls, fucking him rougher and faster as his three digits are entirely inside Seb’s asshole, curling his fingers and hitting his sweet spot, opening Seb’s hole.

And suddenly, Sebastian can’t breathe. The pleasure is overwhelming. He can’t think properly. All he knows is Chris’s fingers are fucking him and that Chris is giving him everything he needs.

“Seb? Allo?”

“Hmmf fuck –yes! I’m here, sorry, I... I just… knocked my feet.” Okay right now he’s a _terrible_ actor, but it’s not his fault if Chris is an incredible sucker and even more an amazing fucker.

“Am I interrupting you, like disturbing you two?” Robert has clearly understood their game and enjoys the situation. His smile is hearable when he speaks and he definitively is covering up a laugh.

“No, no—what do ya… mean, not at all.” Sebastian is gonna break. He’s sure of it. He’s going to come, he needs to come, so hard, all over Chris’ pretty face, otherwise he’s going to explode. Fuck, he _needs_ to come so much, but he knows Chris is not going to let him. And the thought made is dripping cock harder, and he can’t understand how it is even possible.

“Well I don’t know what you guys are playing at, but it was obviously a bloody moan coming from your mouth and I can bet the stifled wet sounds I can hear is Chris blowing your dick, and I bet he is also fucking you and that you’re on the edge of coming. So, am I close to the reality, guys?”

Sebastian’s brain is now gone very far, so so far away.

“Oh fuck, I-I’m so, so sorry, hm yes, fuck, it’s not, we, hmf,” is all Sebastian can manage.

“And of course apparently, there isn’t anything Chris Evans can’t do amazingly, right?” Robert slightly giggles, and Sebastian blushes hard.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

“Ok guys… I think I’m gonna hang up and leave you to your… business hm? Thanks for the call… I guess? It’s kinda touching to be the chosen friend you call when you want to spice up your sex life,” he lets another laugh escape. “Ok, I’ll hang up now. Thanks for the trust. I’ll keep the secret… secret. Have fun, guys.”

“No!” Both Sebastian and Chris hissed at the same time. “D—don’t hang up, Downey,” pleads Chris.

“Uh? Hello Chris.”

“Hi, sorry, for the crazy idea… And thanks for the understanding.”

“Well, I’m a kinky man too, I get it.” Sebastian can’t hold back the shout of pleasure out of his throat as he hears such information said so casually by Robert’s mouth. _Robert’s fucking mouth._ Damn it.

“Do you hear what you’re doing to my boy?,” Chris asks Robert, in a sensual voice.

“Oh yes I do. And yet I’m not here, uh. Thanks for the ego boost Seb. Really appreciate it.”

“Uh, fuck you, Robert,” Sebastian shots.

“You mean _‘fuck me, Robert’_ , I bet.” And now it’s Chris who lets a gasp escape, when Sebastian is moaning shamelessly, picturing the scene in his mind.

“That’s it hm? You guys wanna us to fuck. Like the three of us? Or is it just a fantasy?”

“W—want y—you, fuck, fuck, right _there_ , oh god, baby, keep fucking me, w—want you so bad Rob, p—please please, oh fuck.” The pleasure is so intense that it makes Sebastian scream obscenities and swearing in Romanian, asking for release.

“Ok, _that_ is fucking hot,” can’t hold back Robert as the impact of Sebastian’s voice speaking in Romanian goes right to his dick. His aching hard dick. “You’re so lucky, Chris.”

“I fucking am, indeed,” Chris confirms.

“What do you want me to do guys?”

“Touch yourself,” Chris answers.

“FaceTime us,” Sebastian gasps at the same time.

Chris looks deeply at Seb who seems totally fucked up and debauched. His hair’s messed up, his pupils are completely dilated, just like his asshole, his nipples are hardened and his belly is covered with sperm drops, his cock is filled with blood, bright red and twitching.

“Fuck. You’re even more slutty than I thought you were, Sebastian. I like it.” Robert’s voice is hoarse, deep, and makes the two men harden more. “I can manage both, if it’s really ok with you two?” And he sounds serious.

 _Dumnezeule_ , this is fucking happening, thought Sebastian.

Except he isn’t thinking, but speaking out loud.

“Only if you want it, honey,” Chris reassures him.

“Just like he says, Seb. No pressure.”

“I wanna see you… b—but I don’t want it to be super awkward when we’ll see each other the next time,” Sebastian confides.

“It won’t be, Seb,” Robert tries to put Sebastian at ease. “Plus, I really want to see your cock.” Sebastian lets out a timid laugh as he blushes even more. “Yours too, Chris, don’t be jealous. Well, no, forget what I said, you’re the very definition of the opposite of jealousy, man.”

“I’m a very generous man.”

“Oh yes you are, Evans, I’ll never doubt it again.”

“Shut up you both, FaceTime, right now, or I’m gonna come very soon.” Seb exclaims.

“Behave, Sebastian,” Chris instructs Seb, slapping his cock sharply. “Be a good slut.” Downey moans distinctly. He didn’t think Chris has such a domineering power in him.

“Fuck! C-Chris, I’m not gonna last long if you keep fucking me this good.”

“You want me to remove my fingers?”

“Y—yes, please,” Sebastian begs. “I don’t want to come yet.”

“But you need to?”

“I—I’ll behave, I promise, Chris. Make me.”

As requested, Chris slowly removes his fingers from Sebastian’s whore hole, inch by inch, making sure not to be too abrupt, as Sebastian is clearly way too sensitive and fucked up to protest even if Chris were. Chris must take care of that, even when they both want it to be dirty and rough. That’s what lovers do.

Sebastian whines at the loss of the good sensation in his ass, breathing heavily, trying to calm down and focus.

“You good, kitten?” Chris asks.

“Y—yes… I need more… want more of you, both.”

“Alright, if you’re ok Rob, you can call Seb in FaceTime, we’ll pick up right away.”

“Coming guys, I’m just going to put myself comfortable. Wait for me.”

The call ends, and Chris and Sebastian wait for the phone to sing. Chris dislodges himself from Sebastian’s hot body for a moment, in order to install Sebastian’s phone as best as he can, by wedging it next to them on the nightstand, so that Robert can see them and they can see the screen. It’s far from perfect, but it will do it.

“Kiss me,” Sebastian calls for.

Chris lies down over Sebastian’s body and kisses him passionately, asking directly for access to his mouth from the tip of his tongue, licking at Sebastian’s lips. Their tongues caress each other sensually until Chris turns the kiss more brutal as he eagerly sucks the tip of Sebastian’s tongue between his lips, miming a penetration movement. Sebastian moans like a whore in the kiss, shamelessly, and he rubs his hips against his partner’s trying to relieve his big dick that flows some pre-sperm that ends up spreading all over Chris’ hard erection.

“You’re so beautiful,” Chris whispers over Sebastian’s lips, making them vibrate and Sebastian arching his back, throwing back his head into the pillow.

“I love you,” Sebastian says in a breath. That’s the answer that is enough to describe everything for Chris in this so intense moment.

Chris starts kissing Sebastian’s neck greedily, biting tenderly the skin as he plays with it. He slips his left hand between their two bodies and encircles Sebastian’s shaft with it, wanking it voluptuously, slowly, insisting on the head, making Sebastian’s entire body shake.

That’s when they hear Sebastian’s phone rings. Chris takes support with his elbow and he stretches then reaches with his right hand the phone, and he clicks on the screen to accept the call. Once done, he immediately returns to Sebastian, lifting himself a little to not crush his weight over Sebastian’s body, and he captures back is lover’s rosy lips, kissing him dirtily, clearly giving Robert a show.

“O…kay, so you obviously are together for a long time, you kinky secret bastards,” Robert says, enjoying the show, jerking himself off slowly in bed.

They don’t give Robert any answer to his question, they simply keep kissing each other for a few more seconds, moaning, rubbing at each other. And Robert he’s totally okay with what they want to give him and respects their privacy. Well, some _type_ of intimacy.

In any case, Robert had more or less his doubts about their strong connection. He’s very happy for them, he is not even surprised. He simply didn’t expect to have a confirmation of Evans and Stan being a thing, in such a sexual and explicit way. But he is obviously all in.

“What a nice ass, Evans,” Downey jokes, referring to _Captain America’s ass_.

“Thanks man. You see enough? The angle isn’t too bad?,” Chris questions.

“I can clearly see your cocks rubbing into each other and leaking, so yeah, I see _enough_ Chris, don’t worry.” Robert’s voice is panting.

Chris and Sebastian stop making out to look at the screen, and find that their friend has indeed put himself at ease, as he is feverishly stroking his thick cock with one hand, when his other hand is playing with his balls.

“I wanna taste you so bad,” Sebastian says in a teasing voice, looking straight to the screen, so Robert knows he is talking to _him_ and not to Chris.

“Fuck, Seb, you really are an eager pushy bottom.”

“Well, you haven’t seen Chris _beg_ for my cock. He’s more impatient than I am,” Sebastian informs him, with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

“Holy shit, you _switch_?” The information goes straight to Robert’s cock, and he accelerates the pace of his movements over his erection.

“Oh yes, we do,” Chris agrees.

“Can’t resist taking a dick in your ass?”

“Why would I do when it’s so good, uh?,” Chris responds. “And do you see his cock?”

“Fuck, yes I can see…” Robert feels like he’s on fire.

Sebastian initiates a new kiss, which quickly becomes feverish. When his tongue passes the barrier of Chris’ lips and penetrates his mouth, Sebastian reverses their position and he climbs over Chris’ body to ride him. He rubs emphatically his pelvis to Chris’, making their cocks drool against each other.

Sebastian then advances slightly his body further on Chris’ hips to place his lover’s erection between his buttocks, and he starts waving his hips, rubbing against the dick, up and down.

“Shit, you’re beautiful...,” Robert whispers. And neither of them knows whom he is talking to. Maybe both, it doesn’t even matter.

The moment is so intimate, and they share it with him, and he loves what he sees, he savors it, and that’s all that matters. Their bubble of pleasure is exponential, there is only them that matter, they think of nothing more than the pleasure of the others, they can only hear the panting breaths, the moans that crack the air, the wet sounds of cocks that are wanked furiously and they’re just waiting to get their semen spilled out from everywhere.

Chris kneads Sebastian’s buttocks, spreading them so that his cock can easily slide between. He teases Sebastian’ entrance, but is not pushing in, driving Sebastian crazy, eager for more, whining in Chris’ neck.

“You want to be filled so bad with my cock, don’t you?,” Chris asks, spanking Sebastian’s ass, startling Sebastian who moans even louder.

“Answer me,” Chris orders him as Sebastian doesn’t respond, grabbing Sebastian by the hair, making him straighten and look at him straight in the eyes, looking totally high. “Show to Robert what a fucking slut you are. Moaning and begging to be filled with cum in your ass.”

“Y—yes, yes, stuff me with your cock please, come in my slutty ass Chris, wanna feel you for days.”

“Fuck.” Robert is in a dream, it can’t be different.

Chris reaches out and looks with his hands for the bottle of lube that has been under the pillow since yesterday. Once he finds it, he opens the bottle abruptly and applies a large amount over his fingers. He brings his hand to the head of his cock to put some gel, and spread the rest all over Sebastian’s hole, and Seb shivers at the cold sensation.

Chris directly sticks two fingers in the eager ass, scissoring his digits in order to loosen the muscles. Sebastian is lying completely on Chris’ body, accompanying the penetrations, seeking for more. Chris gets inside a little more lube, and he pushes a third finger. He slows the pace for a few moments while Sebastian gets used to the sensation of having his hole spread and filled.

When he feels Sebastian is ready to be pounded hard with his three fingers deeply thrusted in his ass, he starts to fuck him rough. Chris prepares Seb’s hole to receive his cock, so that he could dive into it in a single push as Sebastian likes it.

“Tell Downey what you dreamt about this night, kitten,” Chris says, and Robert looks up to the camera, showing his interest.

“C—can’t—talk, ‘m sorry, but ‘can’t talk, when… you’re, pushing _there_ , f—fuck, don’t stop baby.” Sebastian is edging.

“So, Robert, as I was saying, Sebastian made an interesting dream this night. He had a sex dream.”

“Oh really? And what did he d—dream?” Robert is panting, breathless, feeling so fucking horny looking at those beautiful men fucking each other in front of him, shamelessly, following with his eyes as Chris’ fingers go in and out of Sebastian’s sticky hole.

“Yeah, he dreamt of you, kissing you, sucking your cock, you sucking his, and you were fucking in _our_ bed,” Chris tells him.

“Fuck, what a nasty whore you are Seb,” Robert says in a low, sexual voice.

“Oh, look how he likes it when you talk dirty to him, look how he jumps over my fingers to fuck his hole deeper. Such a good slut, baby.” Chris kisses Sebastian’s mouth dirtily, sucking at his lips, saliva dripping all over his mouth. “Can you take more?”

“Yes, yes, yes, I can take it, please.” So Chris rubs a fourth finger over Sebastian’s stretched asshole, and pushes slowly in, next to his others three fingers already tight inside.

“Yeah, take them up Seb, fucking take them in your ass,” Robert urges on Sebastian who is trembling and screaming in ecstasy.

Robert’s voice is too much, and not enough at the same time. Sebastian needs more, more, so fucking more. He needs both of them, their cocks, he wants to feel and taste them, he wants them to touch him, touch his body, and fuck him, use him as they want to. Be their slut.

“And there’s more, Rob, he dreamt he was gagging over my cock while you were fucking his ass, and then, we were _both_ pounding his asshole, with our two cocks shoved deep in his hole. And I’m sure he’s dying for our cocks, right now. Thinking about it so bad, wanting to be torned by our dicks and coming all over our bodies, uh, don’t you, Sebastian?” Chris knows how to be a fucking slut too.

“Shit, shit, baby, fuck, I’m gonna come, oh please Chris! Fuck! I need to come please, please,” Seb is begging Chris for his release.

“Hm I don’t know honey… Do you think he earned it, Downey? I’m really not sure…” Chris is playing with his sanity, fingerfucking him raw, squeezing his balls and the base of his cock with his other hand.

Sebastian is sure is gonna die of an excitement overhang.

“I think he can do better than that, Chris, can’t he? A slut like him only deserves to come when he’s full of cock and desperate for coming.” And Sebastian decides it, Robert is the worse.

Seb restrains himself so much from spitting all his cum on Chris’ body, that his dick starts to burn. His cock is so hardened by the excitement, soaking and dripping with pre-cum. His body is convulsing hard, as he misses another orgasm, his breath extremely jerky and noisy.

“Seb,” Chris asks, seeking to capture Sebastian’s attention, stoking his shoulders. “Please open your eyes, honey.” Sebastian does it even if it’s difficult for him, but he knows he must do it to reassure Chris that he is okay. He tries to look at Chris, but everything is dizzy and he can’t focus on him. “Are you alright?”

Sebastian knows he has to assure Chris that everything is fine, because it is, but he’s so fucked up that he can’t speak and can only blink, looking at Chris dazed and smiling. He manages to nods.

“I need you to speak, kitten. What’s your color?” Chris seems serious, worried, as Sebastian’s body keeps shaking. At these words, Robert stops touching himself, stands up slightly to be closer to the screen, as if wanting to check if Sebastian is fine, except he physically can’t do it.

“G—green. I’m… okay, Chris. Overwhelming, floating, that’s all, promise.” Sebastian voice is throaty.

“We can slow down, Seb, it’s okay.”

“No, no, I need more please. Green, baby, green, green, green, I promise you. I’ll tell you to stop if I need to.” Sebastian seems desperate for more, urging Chris to continue.

Trusting Sebastian with knowing his limits, Chris gently starts again and moves his fingers, making slow back and forth. Sebastian moans, and fucks himself over the fingers that slide so easily now inside the screwed up hole.

“Just so you know, it’s beyond hot that you’re into BDSM stuff. Like way beyond. Like I’m fucking gonna come all over myself in a few minutes, guys, ‘cause you’re so damn hot and beautiful together.”

Chris gives the camera a naughty smile, pays a look to Robert's gorgeous cock and catches Seb by the hair.

“Still green?”

“Yes, yes,” Sebastian responds immediately, giving Chris his agreement for anything he might have in mind.

Then, Chris spanks Sebastian’s ass, hard, repeatedly, as Seb rides him, fucking himself. When Chris can feel the heat emanating from Seb’s buttocks, he stops, and instead, he puts his hand around Sebastian’s neck, circling it.

“Oh dear god,” Robert swears. “You’re killing me.”

“H—harder, baby,” Sebastian requests.

So Chris tightens his hand over Sebastian’s neck – reasonably, because he’s not into the craziness of really choking his lover while he’s fucking him – and he feels Sebastian’s cock jumping. He fucks hard and deep Sebastian’s asshole, turning his fingers inside, spreading his hole, pressing on his prostate. Then, when Sebastian doesn’t hold up anymore, Chris slowly withdraws his fingers, so gently, from Seb’s ass. Before pushing back two fingers inside. He spreads his fingers into the relaxed hole, titillating the sore spot, torturing his lover with pleasure.

Chris kisses Sebastian greedily, melting their tongues, before removing his hand from his neck. He grabs the bottle of lubricant and puts some on his fingers. He spreads the lube on the loosen hole, then wanks his cock which becomes more slimy and slippery than it was before.

Chris rubs his cock up and down along Sebastian’s ass line, then gives cock slaps hitting the hole that contracts at the sensation, wishing to get penetrated. Seb and Chris can distinctly hear Robert’s noisy breathing, just like the wet noises his cock makes as he jerks himself off loudly and quickly, his moans making the couple even more excited, hearing him swearing, proving them that Robert will come soon.

“Gonna fuck you, Seb.”

“Yes, yes, do it, fuck, do it—fuck! Holy shit, yes! Chris!,” Sebastian screams with pleasure, when he finally feels his lover’s cock penetrate his asshole and fill it completely in a slow one go, stopping only when Sebastian’s ass touches the base of his cock, slamming his buttocks in Chris’ balls.

“Oh god, Sebastian…” Robert is amazed by the vision of Chris’ big and thick dick fully buried in Sebastian’s perfect ass, his asshole engulfing it completely.

Chris ponds forward his hips to smack his cock into the eager ass, the lube helping to quickly and frantically slide his shaft back and forth very fast. Chris fucks Sebastian violently, bluntly, pounding him hard, giving him what he needs. Sebastian moans in a loop, on and on, sometimes with words in Romanian escaping from his mouth.

“That’s what you w—want, don’t you, Seb? To be fucked hard and fast?”

“Yes, yes, yes, keep g—going,” Sebastian pleads.

Robert masturbates his leaking erection faster and faster, keeping an eye on the porn he has in front of his eyes. He can’t believe what’s happening, he can’t think anymore. All that matters are his hard-on and his _friends_ fucking with feverish shamelessly. What a lucky bastard he is.

“Choke him,” Robert’s mouth says, without Robert being aware of it. He’s afraid of having gone a little too far with his request, but the sigh that Sebastian lets out proves him that he hasn’t.

With a gesture, Chris sits up straight, Sebastian following the movement to be straightened too, impaled on Chris’ dick, his lover holding him by his hips his one hand, their legs crossing. Chris’ other hand comes back around Sebastian’ neck and he tightens his fingers right away around the skin.

“You like that, Seb?,” Robert demands.

“Fuck, Robert… Yes, yes, so g—good, baby” Sebastian answers, lost in all the pleasure Chris’ cock is giving him, fighting for air, not realizing he’s calling RDJ _‘baby’_ , even less the reaction this gives to Downey’s prick.

“You like being full of cock? Filled with Chris’ hard cock and fucked rough?” Robert is so fucking turned on, jerking himself off fast.

“Oh god, yes, yes, I’m your slut, fuck me, use me, god, fuck my hole!” Chris’ dick is driving Sebastian crazy, hitting his prostate at each penetration, Robert’s words making him melt.

“I’m sure you’re imagining having our two cocks in your open ass.” And Sebastian definitively is. “Look at my cock, Seb.” He does instantly, turning his head to look at the phone, while Chris bangs harder his balls against Sebastian’s ass as his cock fucks Seb’s hole faster and rougher. “Bet you wish you could gag on it, hm?”

“Yes,” Seb sighs.

“Do it,” Robert commands.

And Chris gets the meaning of his sentence. He reaches his fingers over Sebastian’s mouth who opens right away his mouth.

“Get out your tongue.” Robert is now in charge. So Sebastian obeys.

“Lick them. Suck at them like the good slut you are.”

Sebastian squirms, jumping over Chris’ dick, licking at the fingers, sucking the tip of them avidly, saliva flowing along the fingers. Chris maintains Sebastian’s body with his grip around his neck, squeezing a little harder than usual, adoring the reaction it has on Sebastian who gasps for oxygen.

“Choke on them.” Robert clearly is into giving orders. And it’s good to know.

So Sebastian shallows the four fingers Chris offers him. He opens his mouth as big as he can and gets his fingers to the bottom of his throat, sucking the fingers in his mouth as he would do with Robert’s cock, going up and down, swallowing as much as he can the digits that fill his mouth, choking on it as ordered. Seeing all the greed Sebastian puts in the supposed blowjob, Chris makes sure to loosen the grip he has on his lover’s throat, and he just keeps his hand in place, so Sebastian can breathe enough.

“That’s good, Seb, you’re amazing. Do you want your reward?”

“God, yes, please, I’ll be good for you, Rob,” Sebastian is on the edge of coming again.

“Chris, if you think he can manage, put them in his ass, fuck him with your cock and your fingers, open him wide with _our cocks_.”

“Oh shit, Rob, you are a nasty little fucker,” Chris hardly says as he keeps screwing Sebastian’s hole.

Chris lets go of Sebastian’s body for a moment, in order to take the bottle of lube. He spreads it hastily on his fingers and also directly over Sebastian’s entrance. He puts the lube all over his hole, along his cock without getting out of the ass, then he plasters on the lube along his four fingers.

Chris enters slowly the hole with his index finger, sinking it alongside his cock. Sebastian’s hole is so loosen from the previous fingerfucking that the digit penetrates easily. So he pushes a second finger in the hole, and Sebastian’s ass contracts, tightly squeezing his dick and his two fingers which are very tightened now, crushed against each other.

“Seb, god, you’re so tight baby, you need to relax,” Chris says.

“It’s too m—much, too much baby,” Seb manages to articulate.

“What’s your color?”

“Y—yellow, I’m sorry, but—,“ Sebastian starts to apologize, but Chris interrupts him.

“It’s okay, Seb, you need to breathe. In and out. Breathe for me, Sebastian, slowly. You’re doing good, so fucking good, taking our cocks in your ass.”

Chris stills his fingers and stops thrusting, he grabs Sebastian’s cock and jerks him. While he takes care of the dick, he kisses Seb’s neck, sucking at the skin. He presses the tip of his tongue on the sensitive points of Sebastian’s throat, making him moan again.

Thinking that their previous position would facilitate a better penetration, he carefully removes his fingers and his cock from Sebastian’s asshole, his lover whining at the loss, suddenly feeling empty. Chris settles on his back and spreads his legs, in front of the phone’s camera, to give Robert a good outlook of his cock and ass, also revealing the top of his body.

“Come here, baby, ride me,” Chris explains. “Like that, you should be able to take everything in your ass.” And that almost makes Sebastian jump on his cock, lying over Chris’ chest. Robert has a perfect view on Sebastian’s ass, his asshole filled with Chris’ big cock, his balls bouncing against Seb’s buttocks.

The dick slips so easily into Sebastian’s asshole. Chris fucks him for a few seconds, making sure he is okay, then he plays over his rim with a finger, looking at his reactions, before pushing in. He stretches the hole with the finger, thrusting with his cock deeply. Sebastian starts to fucks himself on the dick and finger, moaning lustily.

So Chris restarts pushing a second finger into the hole, and this time, the finger sinks inside. Chris keeps opening the hole with his finger, fucking sharply Seb’s ass. Chris slides his two fingers all around his cock, along the spread rim, to soften it entirely from everywhere.

When the hole is relaxed enough, he thrusts a third finger, and repeats the same process, fucking the hole deeply. He adds some more lube, to be sure his fourth finger could enter into the ass, and when he feels Sebastian’s asshole having spasms of pleasure, contracting and then relaxing repeatedly, he knows that all Sebastian needs is to be full. Then, he pushes his finger in the open ass. Chris slows down the rhythm until his entire finger is inside, and he begins to thrust all his fingers alongside his cock that he can touches, and it feels fantastic for both of them.

“I’m gonna come guys, ‘couldn’t hold myself any much longer,” Robert warns them. “You’re so fucking full, Seb, so beautiful.” Downey is wanking himself hard and fast, on the verge of orgasm.

Chris fucks roughly Sebastian, so deep, his cock slamming loudly when it comes hitting the ass’ skin. Chris and Seb are edging to, their cocks are pulsing, Sebastian’s cock leaking over Chris’ chest and Chris’ cock already leaking some white semen that comes out of Seb’s ass.

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, Chris, oh good god fuck me hard, baby, ah, I’m fucking coming, oh my god, baby can I come, please Chris can I come?,” Sebastian seems on the verge of losing his mind, so desperate to come, begging for mercy.

“Yes, Seb, come for me baby, you’ve been so fucking good, come all over me, _Sebastian_ ,” replies Chris, insisting on the first name, as he knows in this situation, it will make his lover shudder.

“Yes, yes, right _there_ yes, Chris, oh my god Robert, fuck, yes, ah!” And Sebastian comes all over Chris’ hand who jerks him until all his sperm is out of his dick, Robert coming in the same time as Sebastian, as he hears Seb calling for his name while reaching ecstasy.

Chris grabs Sebastian by the hips with one hand, and fucks him as fast and deep as he can with his cock and his fingers, pounding his as violently as he can with all his strength, before spitting his sperm in Sebastian’s ass, shouting loudly his pleasure.

The silence is sudden, simply interrupted by their three erratic breathings, all of them trying to regain their spirit and remember how to breathe. Chris slowly moves his fingers to get them out of Sebastian’s contracted ass, who whines a little at the unpleasant sensation. As he starts to remove his dick too, Sebastian puts his hand on Chris’, silently asking him not to move.

It happens sometimes to Sebastian, when the orgasm has been so intense that the sensation of being suddenly completely empty is unbearable and can make him cry in a second, while at the moment he feels so good, so complete, with Chris’ cock inside him, his arms circling and protecting him. Chris kisses tenderly Seb’s lips, giving him a long kiss full of love, showing him how grateful he is for letting them having such an intense and intimate moment and making sure he’s okay.

A minute or two pass during which Chris caresses Sebastian’s body, soothing his post-coital shocks. When he feels that Sebastian is ready, Chris slowly pulls his cock out of Seb’s hole, his dick having started to soften. Sebastian’s hole clenches repeatedly, sensitive from the orgasm, then Sebastian can feel Chris’ sperm coming out of his hole, running out all over his ass and thighs, making him moans as he fucking loves this sensation.

“You’re still here Robert?,” Chris asks. It takes a few moments before Robert answers.

“Yes, still here.” He’s still recovering from his orgasm.

“You’re ok?”

“Yes, just, catching my breath.”

“So… how was it?” Chris is smiling.

“As if you have to ask. Fucking mind-blowing, guys. Like you can do porn and earn money easily. Well, no, you _can’t_ because, well, because, but, fuck, you _could_. You’re… fuck. Beautiful.”

“Yeah, you said that a lot,” Sebastian jokes, making the three of them chuckle.

“You’re okay, Seb?,” Downey inquires.

“Yes, I’m fine, don’t worry. I've known _bigger_ ,” Sebastian teases Robert.

“Fuck, of course you did… Don’t give me the details, I’m not ready for a second round guys or I could die. I don’t have your age, I need some fucking rest.”

They laugh together, the euphoria of what they just did falling down, then the atmosphere is calm, peaceful.

“So… I’m _really_ gonna hang up now, alright? I let you rest and enjoy each other,” Robert says.

“Alright, rest too, and send us a text, to let us know you’re still alive, and you know, that you’re not afraid of your kinky pervert friends,” Sebastian tries to make it sound funny, but Robert can hear he’s kinda worried he’ll change is mind over them.

“Seb, I know you just been _fucked_ , like, holy shit you can take a dick in your ass man and even two real cocks I bet, but if you don’t notice, I’m just coming back from a mind-blowing orgasm caused by the sight of my hot friends fucking dirtily in front of me. Yes we’re okay guys, you don’t have to be worried. As I said, I’m really proud to be the friend you wanted to call. It won’t be weird between us, promise. You’re perfect for each other.”

“Thank you, Robert, so very much,” Chris responds, affected by the statement of his friend.

“For _everything_ ,” Sebastian complete.

“You really are something, Stan,” RDJ teases.

“You too.”

“See you guys, take care of each other.”

“Don’t worry about that,” Chris answers.

“I’ll never be anymore. Bye, guys,” Robert punctuates.

And the call is over. Chris and Sebastian take a long breath, hugging into each other’s arms.

“What the fuck just happened?,” Chris asks amused.

“I really don’t know… but my ass is fucking hurting and it’s your fault. You better take care of it.” Sebastian is all smiles, giggling.

“Oh I will, kitten.” And Chris kisses him deeply. “I love you. So much, Seb.”

“ _Și eu.Te iubesc atât de mult_ ,” Sebastian replies him, expressing his undying love for Chris.

So yes, Sebastian is a hell of a cock-sucker sometimes in bed, but Chris is happy to help, and he is far from being prudish himself.

Some hours later, both Sebastian and Chris’s phone screens turn on as they just got a text from Robert.

 _I’m still totally fucked up hours after. Thank you again, it was amazing, even if it will take me several days to recover._ _If the idea ever comes back to you, we start again whenever you want it, even in real. Just suggesting._

Neither Sebastian nor Chris can answer the text right away, as they currently have both their hands and mouths fully occupied.

**Author's Note:**

> * _Dumnezeule._ : Oh my god.  
>  * _Și eu.Te iubesc atât de mult._ : Me too. I love you so much.  
>  (Translations made by Google Translate, not necessarily excellent)
> 
> I really hope that the reading has been good and enjoyable ;). Let me know what you thought of it!
> 
> My next work could concern the Tom Holland/Jake Gyllenhaal pairing, because… did you see _Far From Home_? Fuck. And look at all the videos from press tour. There is enough to give ideas.


End file.
